Mokuba vs Rebecca Hawkins and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Rebecca Hawkins trashtalk Téa Gardner and hurt her feelings making Téa Gardner cry. Mokuba finds this out and get mad at Rebecca . He duels Rebecca to make her say sorry to Téa Gardner. Rebecca also trashtalks to Mokuba. There will be op cards. sorry for mistakes I made. If you like Rebecca Hawkins, you will not like this story. This takes place in Grand Championship arc.


Rebecca Hawkins was being annoying like she been doing. Rebecca Hawkins was saying to yugi " you are a cutie I can't wait to have kids with you!". " no! your flirting is going too far this time!" yugi said. yugi was hating the flirting he was hearing right now. Téa Gardner said " you need to stop this flirting yugi don't like this!". Rebecca Hawkins said " you are just saying that because yugi is here . So shut up Téa Gardner ! You are a useless chearleader and the biggest slut I ever seen!". Yugi said "Rebecca Hawkins that is mean . say sorry to Téa Gardner . ". Rebecca Hawkins then said " It's all true though. Téa Gardner is useless . she barely counts as a person!". Téa Gardner started to cry heavly because the things Rebecca Hawkins said to her. Téa Gardner 's feelings was hurt. Mokuba heard Téa Gardner crying and ran like a chettah to her. Yugi had no idea of what to do. Mokuba came to where Téa Gardner was at and asked her " what happened?". Téa Gardner said while crying " Rebecca called me the biggest slut she ever seen , called me a useless cheerleader and said I am barely a person.". Mouba was pissed off at Rebecca and yelled at her saying "SAY SORRY TO HER ! RIGHT NOW!". Rebecca Hawkins said " I will if the little boy that get kidnapped a lot can beat me in a duel!". "get it on" Mokuba said. " go destory her in the duel!". " I will " Mokuba said. He gave Téa Gardner a 30 second hug before he got ready to duel. Mokuba and Rebecca then put their dueldisks on and said " Duel !".

Rebecca went 1st. She played a spell, life summon! Rebecca said " It doubles my lifepoints . Then it let me special summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode. Also you can't normal summon on the next turn. After I special summon my monster, I must end my turn. Rebecca's lifepoints doubled to 8000 and she summoned Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode. she said " I end my turn, useless boy!". Mokuba ignored her statement and said " I draw !". Rebecca said " bring it kidnapped boy!". Mokuba said " I play polymerization to fuse my 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attck mode. It destorys Joan!". " How Mokuba has that card?" Rebecca yelled while her lifepoints dropped from 8000 to 6300. "I set 1 card! I end my turn! " Mokuba said . " useless brat! I draw ! I play the spell, no traps and effects. By paying 300 lifepoints , Mokuba can't use traps or monster effects for the rest of the duel!". Rebecca's lifepoints went down to 6000. " Now I will set 1 monster in defense mode and set 1 card! I end my turn, useless kid!" Rebecca said. " Don't let her get in your head!" Téa Gardner said. " Don't worry I will be fine " Mokuba said. " Just go ugly boy!" Rebecca said. "I draw! I play my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set spell or trap card. I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I set 1 card. My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will attack your set monster! " Mokuba said. " oh no!" Rebecca said. Mokuba said " Shining Friendship attacks you directly!". Rebecca saw her lifepoints dropped from 6000 to 4700. " I end my turn" Mokuba said. " I draw!" Rebecca said. Rebecca had a mad face on her because all of her cards in her current hand was trash and she had to say " I end my turn. I got nothing slut boy!". kaiba came and heard this . kaiba was pissed off. Kaiba and Téa Gardner yelled " stop bullying Mokuba, Rebecca Hawkins! you are getting on my nerves, Rebecca Hawkins ! Mokuba , finish this duel and defeat her. ". " I will! I draw! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Rebecca directly!" Mokuba said. Rebecca said " it can't be" while her lifepoints dropped from 4700 to 200. Mokuba said " This is for hurting Téa Gardner 's feelings! Shining Friendship attacks Rebecca directly and ends this duel!". Rebecca cried like a baby when her lifepoints hit zero. Rebecca said " I am sorry yugi, Téa Gardner and Mokuba.". she ran away from everyone while crying because Mokuba destoryed her in a duel without losing a single life point. Téa Gardner hugged Mokuba and " thank you for standing up for me. I am fine now. you are braver than yugi. are you ok , Mokuba?". Mokuba said " I am fine. I am glad you are fine. I rather be hurt or in pain than you getting hurt in pain because you are my friend. I want you to be happy no matter what you do in life, ". " Mokuba..." Téa Gardner said. Mokuba and Téa Gardner did a friendly hug for 3 minutes and a nonromantic kiss for a minute and a half. yugi and yami yugi was a little jealous of Mokuba. Yugi recored all the bad stuff Rebecca said and send it to her grandpa.". Rebecca's grandpa was pissed what he saw. He forced her to forefit her duel against Leon and to leave kaiba's tournment. She was also grounded for 10 weeks. kaiba then left.

Mokuba stayed with yugi and Téa Gardner to hang out. They caught up with Tristan , Duke and Joey at the food stand ordering a lot of food. The cashier said " that will be $750.65.". " what that much!" the three guys said. Mokuba wrote a check to pay for the three guys's food . Mokuba paid for his, Téa Gardner, yugi and yami yugi's food because they was hungry. Everyone was going to sit at 1 table to eat but their was not enough room. So yugi, yami yugi,Duke , Tristan and Joey ate at one table. Mokuba and Téa Gardner ate at the next table near the guys. Tristan and Duke saw Mokuba and Téa Gardner laughing and having a good time at their table and they thought " it looks like they are having a nonromantic friendly date as friends.".


End file.
